Kory la ¿fea?
by 745unidas
Summary: Una chica que siempre fue rechazada por su condición física... ¿puede ser capaz de enamorar a alguien? ¿puede ser capaz ella de enamorarse? ¿Puede cambiar? Vean lo que pasará cuando ella decida ya no ser "fea".
1. Chapter 1

**Aclaración: Esta historia no es fiel a la serie original, se conservan los personajes y sus respectivas personalidades pero varía en muchos sentidos a la serie.**

**Capítulo 1: ¿Rechazada?**

Kory Anders es una estudiante de secundaria de 15 años. Alta, de cabellos rojizos y unos bonitos ojos verdes; muy inteligente y amigable. O eso era lo que se proponía para esta nueva etapa de su vida.

-Hija, estamos muy felices de que te hayan elegido- Decía su madre besándola, ya en el aeropuerto.

-Sí, te extrañaremos mucho- Agregó su hermana mayor irónicamente. Ellas no solían llevarse muy bien.

-Papá también está muy orgulloso de ti, dijo que apenas se le aliviane la cantidad de trabajo te llamará- Continuó su madre.

-Sí, gracias mamá, es un honor haber yo. No se elige todos los días a un estudiante para hacer intercambio- Decía Kory sonriendo nerviosa. –Bien, ya tengo que irme.

Acto seguido, tomó su bolso de mano y se dirigió hacia su avión. Hizo lo correspondiente, se sentó donde debía y esperó a que el avión comience a despegar, una vez que lo hizo se sintió más tranquila, aunque todavía faltaba conocer a su familia de Estados Unidos, su nueva escuela, sus nuevos "amigos". Sí, Kory era muy simpática y sociable, pero había una razón por la cual la gente la evitaba: la veían fea. Su cabello rojizo siempre estaba amarrado con un rodete caído y sus lindos ojos verdes estaban cubiertos por los vidrios de sus anteojos. Su bella sonrisa era interrumpida por sus frenos y su figura prácticamente no se le notaba por la ropa "de vieja" que la gente decía que usaba.

Al llegar al aeropuerto, la estaban esperando sus "hermanos temporales": Rachel y Dick. Eran medio hermanos entre sí, siendo Rachel la menor e hija del actual matrimonio de su madre.

-Ho… hola- Dijo Kory insegura, mostrando sus frenos en una pequeña sonrisa.

-Hola, como ya te informaron: Yo soy Rachel y él es Dick- Dijo la chica de su edad mostrándole una leve sonrisa, era cordial, pero también bastante seria.

-Mucho gusto- Dijo Dick saludándola con la mano.

-Encantada de conocerlos- Respondió Kory ahora un poco más tranquila.

-Vamos, te mostraremos nuestra casa- Dijo Rachel para luego subirse los tres a un taxi.

Todo el camino fue bastante silencioso, a Kory le agradaban estas personas pero se sentía incómoda, después de todo, acababa de conocerlos.

-¡Bienvenida! Espero que tu estadía sea grata- Dijo su "mamá temporal" (así era como ella la llamaba) abrazándola al verla entrar.

-Te ayudaré con tu equipaje- Dijo su esposo tomando sus maletas para subirlas a la que sería su habitación.

-Compartiremos habitación- Dijo Rachel con una pequeña sonrisa, otra vez.

-Si llegas a tener problemas con algo, cualquiera sea, no dudes en avisar- Dijo después Dick muy generosamente.

-Gracias- Dijo Kory tímida, para luego subir a la habitación con Rachel, ya era tarde y al otro día sería su primer día en una nueva escuela. Se acostó en su nueva cama y se quedó profundamente dormida, el viaje la había cansado bastante.

-Kory, despierta- Dijo suavemente la voz de Rachel. –Vamos a desayunar.

Ambas se pusieron su uniforme y bajaron a desayunar. Se sorprendieron al ver que Kory cumplía con las normas y usaba su pollera hasta debajo de las rodillas.

-Buenos días a todos- Dijo tímida, para luego comenzar a desayunar.

-Buenos días- Dijeron todos juntos al instante, excepto Rachel porque ya se habían saludado.

Desayunaron y se dirigieron caminando hacia su escuela, ya podían entablar una mínima conversación y Kory se sentía feliz por eso. Al llegar a la escuela se sorprendió de que pudiera llegar a ser tan linda y elegante. Entraron y antes de que sonara el timbre se dispuso a conocer a sus nuevos compañeros, sin separarse de Rachel.

-¿Estaremos los tres en la misma clase, verdad?- Dijo Kory temiendo que los separen.

-Sólo con ella- Dijo Dick con una sonrisa cortes. –Yo soy un año mayor, lo siento. Pero al menos no estarás sola. Ven a conocer a nuestros amigos- Dijo para luego dirigirse a un grupito de chicos al igual que Rachel, así que Kory simplemente los siguió.

-¿Eres la chica de intercambio?- Dijo un chico moreno, alto y corpulento al verme. Ella sólo asintió.

-Qué descuido el mío- Dijo Dick acercándose. –Ellos son Víctor, Garfield, Tara y Jason- Dijo señalándolos uno por uno.

-El timbre, vamos si no quieren que nos pongan retraso- Dijo Rachel al escuchar el timbre. Y detrás de ella salieron Kory, Garfield y Tara, mientras que los demás se iban junto con Dick.

Todos se sentían decepcionados por la estudiante de intercambio. Al parecer esperaban una súper modelo pero no, era una chica con anteojos y frenos, además de que usaba su pollera debajo de las rodillas.

Afortunadamente, el día pasó rápido. De regreso a casa ella sólo volvía con Rachel y Tara.

-Oigan, ese chico Jason es tan lindo- Dijo Kory con cara de ilusión.

-Olvídalo- Dijeron las dos chicas al unísono al escuchar su confesión. –Es un creído- Agregó Rachel seria.

-Pero es que… debe serlo, pues yo creo que Jason es perfecto- Continuó Kory, pero algo la interrumpió.

-¡Vaya! ¡Le gusto a Betty la fea!- Dijo fuertemente una voz por detrás. Kory se sintió avergonzada y triste, no tanto por lo que había dicho sino más bien porque todas las personas de alrededor lo escucharon burlarse de ella.

-¡Oye! ¿Quién te crees?- Le dijo Tara enojada, defendiéndola.

-No te preocupes- Le dijo Kory. –Fue sólo un comentario, además él sólo estaba bromeando, ¿verdad?

-¿Crees que bromearía con eso?- Dijo Jason, arrogante. –Eres Betty la fea, nadie podría fijarse en ti ni en un millón de años.

-Ya vamos, no tengo tiempo para estúpidos- Dijo Rachel tomando a Kory de la mano mientras Tara seguía insultándolo desaforada.

-Igual… es obvio que un chico como él no podría fijarse en mí.

-Él no se fija en nadie, es tan creído que piensa que ninguna es diga de él, a menos que sea una modelo o algo así, su estupidez lo supera- Decía Rachel molesta.

-Yo no creo que sea así, quizás sólo es consciente de su belleza física- Decía Kory inocentemente.

-No importa cómo sea por fuera, es una basura de persona.

Kory sólo se quedó callada y entraron a la casa, el camino se había hecho corto hablando.

-Llegué- Gritó Dick al entrar, unos cinco minutos más tarde que ellas. -¿Sucede algo?- Dijo al ver la cara de Kory.

-Sí, el estúpido de tu amigo la avergonzó frente a todos- Dijo Rachel todavía molesta. Kory estaba más avergonzada que antes, ahora él también lo sabría.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué sucedió?- Dijo Dick sin entender, pero preocupado.

-Es así- Dijo Rachel calmándose para contarle lo sucedido mientras Kory sólo agachaba la cabeza. –Kory se siente atraída por Jason, mientras venía contándomelo de regreso a casa, Jason la escuchó y se puso a gritar que nunca saldría con "Betty la fea".

-¡¿Él dijo eso?!- Gritó Dick enojado. -¡Ahora mismo iré a hablar con él!

-No… no te preocupes- Dijo Kory tratando de calmarlo.

-Claro que sí, él no debe tratarte así sólo porque no eres de aquí. Vuelvo en un momento.

Y en ese mismo instante salió rapidísimo a buscar a Jason.

**Ok, no me odien xD obviamente que al ser un RxS va a terminar bien. Espero que les guste, si quieren que lo siga dejen reviews, gracias por leer n.n**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2:** **Rápida despedida**

-¡Jason, ábreme!- Gritó Dick mientras golpeaba la puerta de su casa.

-Tranquilo, hermano, ya voy- Decía Jason del otro lado con tranquilidad. -¿Qué te trae por aquí?- Dijo al abrir la puerta por fin.

-Que sea la última vez que tratas así a Kory, ¡¿Me escuchaste?!- Le decía Dick poniendo fuertemente el dedo contra el pecho de Jason.

-Vamos, no puedes negar que es… ya sabes… fea.

-¡No le digas así!, es una linda persona con lindos sentimientos y tú la desprecias de esa forma. Tiene sentimientos, Jason, le duele lo que le haces- Dijo Dick todavía enojado.

-No le hice nada, sólo le hice ver la realidad, soy demasiado para ella.

-O ella es demasiado para ti. Al menos no es una asquerosidad de persona como tú.

-Ay hermano… ¿No vas a enojarte por eso, verdad?

-¡¿Me estás tomando por idiota?!- Decía Dick ya desesperándose.

-Ok, ok… está bien, no volveré a lastimar a la chica de bonitos sentimientos, según tú. Ya no la lastimaré, ¿así está bien?

-No hacía falta que lo digas, no volverás a lastimarla NUNCA y no te lo estoy pidiendo- Dijo por último Dick y se dirigió de nuevo a su casa donde su familia y Kory lo esperaba.

-G-Gracias pero… no debiste- Le dijo Kory agradecida y avergonzada.

-Claro que sí, ese idiota no tiene derecho a lastimarte.

-Pero… él tiene razón, no te preocupes.

-No digas eso. Es solo un idiota vanidoso. Tú eres una linda persona- Dijo Dick haciendo que ambos sonrían.

-¿Dónde está mi hermana?- Dijo Dick al percatarse que Rachel no estaba.

-Está tomando una ducha, ya viene- Respondió Kory tranquila.

-Ya lárgate, molesto- Le dijo Rachel a Dick mientras se secaba el cabello. –Vamos a hacer los deberes.

-Yo puedo ayudarlas.

-No, olvídalo, lárgate.

-Ok, siempre eres taaaan tierna, hermanita- Dijo Dick con sarcasmo mientras salía de la habitación de las chicas.

Hicieron los deberes y el día terminó rápido, cenaron y fueron a acostarse, al otro día tenían que ir al colegio. Y así transcurrieron los días: Kory miraba a Jason, Rachel era amable y fría, Dick era demasiado cordial y más con Kory hasta el punto de defenderla a muerte. Los días pasaban siempre iguales, y los fines de semana iban todos (Kory, Rachel, Dick, Tara, Victor, Garfield… y Jason) a jugar béisbol o fútbol a la plaza de la ciudad.

Pasaron los tres meses correspondientes y Kory debía regresar. Hicieron un fogón en su honor la noche anterior.

-Te extrañaremos- Dijo Tara abrazándola.

-También yo a ustedes.

-¡Cantemos todos una canción en su honor!- Dijo Garfield animado. Y todos cantaron para ella, incluso Rachel. Aunque no todos, ya que Jason brillaba por su ausencia. Kory quería verlo por última vez antes de irse pero no importaba, igual ella no podía creer como alguien podía odiarla tanto sólo por ser fea.

-No te preocupes por _ese- _Dijo Dick acercándose, al ver la cara de Kory. –Eres demasiado para él.

Kory sólo sonrió.

-No es solo eso, es que… voy a extrañarlos mucho a todos- Le dijo Kory mientras los demás seguían cantando.

-Nosotros también te extrañaremos, espero que vuelvas algún día- Dijo Dick por último, abrazándola, antes de que los demás terminaran su canción y se despidieran al fin.

Tanto Dick, como Rachel y sus padres se despertaron temprano para acompañar a Kory al aeropuerto. Se despidieron con abrazos y lágrimas, esperando que algún día volvieran a verla. Realmente iban a extrañarla mucho…

* * *

**Este capítulo es muy cortito xD pero les aseguro que lo que este capítulo tiene de corto, el próximo lo tiene de largo… si ustedes quieren, claro está n.n gracias por su apoyo :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3: Cambio de imagen… ¿y de amor?**

Hacía tiempo que Kory se había ido y esos amigos que había hecho la extrañaban mucho… en especial Dick, quien se había encariñado mucho con ella. Ya había pasado un año y no había vuelto a verla, aunque sí hablaban por internet de vez en cuando. Eso los hacía sentirse mejor a ambos, se extrañaban mutuamente.

-_Hola!-_ Dijo Kory una tarde, hablándole por internet.

-_¿Cómo estás? No vi que estabas en línea._

_-Muy bien, perdón por no haber estado estos días, es que me operaron de la vista._

_-¿En serio?- _Le respondió Dick sorprendido.

-_Claro, ¿quieres verme sin anteojos? Enciende la cámara._

_-Listo… wow- _Dick se sorprendió aún más. No sólo le faltaban los anteojos sino que ya no tenía los frenos, su fresca sonrisa podía verse por completo y era realmente hermosa. Además de eso se veía que estaba con una camisa de jean que no llegaba a cerrarle del todo debido a sus pechos, por lo que tenía una musculosa debajo. Y ni hablar de su largo cabello suelo y bien lacio.

_-_Estás… distinta- Dijo Dick sin poder dejar de mirarla.

-Sí, ¿mis ojos se ven pequeños, verdad?

-No, no es eso… has cambiado… tu peinado, tu ropa, tus dientes…- Kory se rió al escuchar eso.

-Ah, sí. Debo estar linda para cuando vuelva, ¿verdad? Y sí, iré a visitarlos en un mes. ¿Buena o mala noticia para ustedes?

-¡Buenísima! E…Espera… ¿linda para Jason?

-No, linda para mí- Respondió riendo. Esa sonrisa blanca y perfecta dejaba anonadado a Dick.

-Esa es una buena respuesta. Ahora tengo que irme, le daré la noticia a Rachel y luego les contaré a mis padres que te volverás a quedar aquí por un tiempo- Decía Dick sin que se le borrara la sonrisa de la cara.

-Bien, nos vemos en poco tiempo entonces- Respondió Kory para luego tirarle un beso con la mano.

-Bye bye- Dijo Dick por último, antes de desconectar la cámara e ir rápido a contar la noticia.

-¡Rachel! ¡Kory vendrá a visitarnos en un mes!

-¡¿En serio?!- Dijo Rachel con una sonrisa, dejando lo que estaba leyendo.

-¡Sí! Acabo de hablar con ella, ¡No sabes cómo cambió!

-Jajaja, ¿recién la ves? Hace como dos meses que cambió de peinado y de ropa.

-¿En serio? Bueno pero… ahora ya no tiene frenos ni anteojos.

-¿Es más linda que antes, verdad?- Dijo Rachel en tono burlón y Dick se ruborizó al escucharla.

-En ningún momento dije eso.

-¿Ah no? Tu cara lo dice

-¡Ya basta! Estoy feliz porque nuestra amiga volverá después de tanto tiempo. ¡Y lo mejor es que ya no le gusta Jason!- Dijo tomando conciencia de lo que dijo, después de haberlo hecho.

-¿Y por qué sería eso lo mejor?- Decía Rachel para escucharlo de su boca.

-Porque es un idiota, y punto. Ahora se los contaré a mis papás- Dijo antes de ir súper emocionado a contárselos.

Mientras tanto, Kory se sentía feliz también de haberlo visto.

-Cada vez es más lindo- Dijo para sí misma, tirándose en su cama y poniendo un peluche contra su pecho. –No entiendo cómo me fijé en Jason teniendo a Dick en una misma casa durante tres meses… y tuve que volver para darme cuenta. ¡Es tan lindo!- Decía todavía hablando sola.

Los días pasaron y ya sólo faltaba un día para el viaje, por lo que Kory decidió charlar antes con Rachel llamándola por teléfono.

-Estoy emocionada por volver a verlos- Dijo Kory cuando Rachel la atendió sin siquiera decir hola.

-También nosotros, y te cuento, hay un especial de disfraces en la escuela justo el día que llegas, ve directo ahí, todos estaremos, mamá y papá te recogerán en el aeropuerto.

-¡Bien! Nos vemos en menos de dos días.

Y el día llegó, apenas Kory llegó al aeropuerto, se cambió con su disfraz de vaquera y se dirigió rápido a la escuela. A comparación de lo que era cuando se fue, había cambiado totalmente. Su cabello estaba suelto, llevaba un jean ajustado, botas marrones, una camisa a cuadros que le dejaba ver parte de su abdomen, un sombrero de acuerdo al tema y gafas de sol.

Al ingresar a la escuela todo era un alboroto, estaban todos por todas partes, aunque por suerte pudo ver rápido a Rachel y corrió a abrazarla.

-Bonito disfraz- Dijo Kory muriéndose de risa al ver a su amiga vestida como una niña pequeña, con vestido a lunares, dos trenzas y zapatitos rosados.

-Oye, no te burles, hace un año que no te veo- Dijo seria pero feliz de verla.

-Lo siento, te ves linda- Le dijo Kory volviendo a abrazarla.

Dick y los demás chicos las veían de lejos, aunque nadie había reconocido a Kory.

-Oigan, miren que sexy es esa pelirroja- Les dijo Jason a los demás chicos. Dick simplemente reía en silencio.

-Sería descortés no ir a saludarla, iré yo mismo, no se molesten, será mía- Decía Jason sin notar quién era realmente aquella "sexy pelirroja" y Dick seguía riendo.

-Hola, bonita, ¿quieres que te muestre la escuela?- Dijo diciéndoselo detrás de ella. Pero Kory se dio vuelta y se quitó las gafas para verlo mejor.

-¿Jason?- Dijo confundida, con una pequeña sonrisa de intriga.

-¡¿Kory?! Em, sabía que eras tú, imagino que no te creíste esa estupidez.

-¡Claro que no, tonto! Y sí que fue una estupidez- Dijo sonriendo mientras bromeaba con él. –Y dime, ¿Dónde está…? ¡DICK!- Exclamó al verlo, dejando a Jason hablando sólo. Corrió y lo abrazó tan fuerte que quedó con los pies en el aire, siendo que Dick también la abrazó muy fuerte por la cintura y la levantó.

-¿Cómo has estado?- Le decía Kory tomándole la cara mientras él seguía tomándola por la cintura.

-Bien, pero te extrañé.

-Yo también te extrañé- Le decía volviéndolo a abrazar. –Y también a ustedes- Dijo soltándolo para abrazar amistosamente a Victor y a Garfield.

-También te extrañamos- Dijeron al mismo tiempo, también abrazándola.

-¿Dónde está Tara?- Exclamó Kory al percatarse que faltaba.

-Ella se cambió de colegio- Le respondió Garfield, triste. –Pero seguimos viéndola de vez en cuando.

-Entonces quiero verla- Dijo Kory con una sonrisa.

-Bien- Dijo Rachel acercándose. –Pero antes creo que deberías arreglar eso- Dijo señalando a Jason.

-Oye, espero que no te hayas creído lo de bonita- Volvió a repetir Jason.

-Ya te dije que no, olvídalo- Le decía Kory sin darle mucha importancia.

-¿Perdiste la virginidad o algo? La gente no cambia así como así- Decía Jason como un idiota, tratando de verse genial.

-Oye, si no tienes nada bueno que decir mejor ve a hacer algo más productivo- Le dijo Dick al darse cuenta que podría estar ofendiendo a Kory.

-Sólo estoy preguntándole algo- Decía intentando excusarse.

-¿Y por qué ahora? ¿Por qué no le hablabas cuando vino la primera vez?- Le dijo Dick acorralándolo.

-Tú sabes, ella era…

-¡¿Ella era QUÉ?!

-Tranquilo, Dick- Dijo Kory tomándolo del hombro. –No vale la pena enojarse con una persona como él, pero gracias por defenderme- Le dijo volviendo a abrazarlo.

-¿Qué es esto? Tantos abrazos entre ustedes- Dijo Jason extrañado al ver ya como tres abrazos.

-Es que los extrañé mucho- Dijo volviendo a abrazar a Dick a la vez que con el otro brazo abrazaba a Rachel.

-¿Realmente eres Kory? La otra Kory era tímida, usaba gafas, tenía frenos y se vestía como vieja. Tú tienes unos pechos y un trasero enorme- Dijo Jason antes de sentir un fuerte golpe en la cara.

-Hace un año te dije que no volverías a lastimarla- Le aclaró firme Dick, mientras los demás no hacían nada al respecto.

-Hey- Dijo de nuevo Kory tomándolo fuertemente de la cara haciendo que él la mirara a los ojos. –Te dije que no vale la pena, no te hagas regañar por alguien como él, no me afectan sus palabras.

El timbre no tardó en sonar y cada uno volvió a su respectivo hogar, Dick estaba tan enojado que no dijo una sola palabra en todo el camino. Todos iban juntos, excepto Jason que se había ido solo.

Al llegar Dick seguía serio, no soportaba que le hablaran así a Kory. Lo que le resultaba extraño hasta a él mismo, porque ni siquiera reaccionaba así cuando se trataba de su hermana. Pasó el día y Dick seguía serio, no podía sacarse de la mente las cosas horribles que Jason le había dicho y apenas terminaron de cenar, los tres se fueron a dormir a sus respectivas habitaciones. Había pasado más o menos media hora y Dick por fin se había tranquilizado, se levantó y entró despacio a la habitación de las chicas, le encantaba ver a Kory dormir.

-¿Sigues viniendo a verla dormir?- Dijo la voz de su media hermana, sorprendiéndolo.

-¿De qué hablas? Yo solo… vengo a buscar algo.

-¿Qué podrías venir a buscar aquí?- Rió Rachel despacio. –Puedes confiar en mí, tonto. El año pasado hacías lo mismo, te parabas delante de su cama y te quedabas viéndola como por diez minutos.

-Bien, siempre creí que una vez que te dormías no te despertabas hasta el otro día. ¿Y recién ahora me cuentas que siempre lo supiste?

-Será divertido extorsionarte- Dijo riendo. –Pero ahora vete a tu habitación y deja de molestar aquí si no quieres que Kory sepa que la observas dormida.

-Maldita, ¡Ya tendré con qué vengarme, lo juro!- Y diciendo esto se fue a su habitación.

Los días pasaban igual, con Jason tirando indirectas a Kory mientras ella las ignoraba por tirarse miradas y sonrisitas con Dick. Rachel extorsionándolo, y Victor y Garfield siempre ajenos al tema.

-Oye, dormiré de Tara hoy, ¿quieres venir?- Le dijo Rachel a Kory preparando sus cosas para irse.

-Lo siento, me duele la cabeza, ¿podemos ir juntas otro día?

-Claro, no hay problema, queda la habitación para ti sola esta noche- Y diciendo esto, salió cerrando su mochila.

Kory se recostó sobre la cama para ver si su dolor de cabeza cesaba, pero era inútil.

-Oye, ¿Quieres una aspirina?- Dijo Dick entrando despacio a la habitación con una pastilla y un vaso con agua.

-Bueno, gracias- Dijo para luego volver a recostarse.

-¿Necesitas algo más?

-No, gracias. Eres muy atento y amable. Con que te quedes un rato más aquí conmigo me es suficiente.

-Claro. Oye… me alegra mucho que hayas vuelto.

-También me alegra haber vuelto- dijo Kory sentándose en la cama, al lado de Dick.

-De verdad has cambiado mucho, estas… distinta.

-¿Mejor o peor?

-Distinta- Repitió Dick riendo. –Pero de todas formas sigues siendo tú, eso me gusta.

-Claro. Kory Anders para usted, un gusto- Dijo extendiéndole la mano, en tono juguetón.

-Así que… ¿de verdad ya no te atrae Jason?- Dijo serio, cambiando rotundamente de tema.

-De verdad- Le respondió la pelirroja firmemente, con una sonrisa.

-Y… ¿serías capaz de seguirle sus juegos de seducción?- Dijo Dick mirando al piso, pero no obtuvo respuesta. –Kory- Exclamó mirándola para esperar una respuesta, pero se sorprendió al no hallar una respuesta, sino un fuerte beso en los labios. Obviamente se lo respondió, y estuvieron así unos cuantos minutos antes de que se quedaran sin aire.

-Te seré sincera: eres al único al que me interesa seguirle sus juegos- Dijo seductora, con la boca muy cerca de la suya y mirándolo a los ojos.

-Estoy… sorprendido.

-¿Para bien o para mal?

-Para bien, para muy bien.

-Eso me alegra- Dijo Kory sonriendo y poniendo su frente contra la de él.

Se hizo un silencio, pero no incómodo, simplemente disfrutaban de estar así.

-¿Yo te gusto?- Dijo Kory rompiendo el silencio. Dick rio y le acarició dulcemente su mejilla.

-Siempre me gustaste.

-¿Aun cuando era fea?

-Kory, tu nunca fuiste fea.

-¿O sea que todos mis esfuerzos por verme linda fueron en vano?

-Claro que no, pero siempre fuiste linda. Me gustaste desde el primer momento.

-¿Alguien lo sabe?

-Sólo Rachel, no me gusta andar contando mis cosas a todo el mundo. Además tenía miedo de que te enteres y te alejes de mí. Después de todo era Jason quien te gustaba.

-Tuve que alejarme para darme cuenta que eras tú quien realmente me gustaba y me gusta. Te extrañé demasiado- Dijo por último Kory, porque luego de eso Dick la calló con otro beso.

-Quisiera que te quedaras aquí para siempre- Le dijo Dick entre besos.

-Y yo quisiera tenerte así para siempre- Le respondió Kory.

-¿De verdad te gusto tanto?- Le dijo Dick dejando de besarla para poder hablar.

-Y mucho más de lo que te imaginas.

-¿Es muy pronto si… si te pido… que… seas mi novia?

-No… no es muy pronto- Dijo riendo al ver la cara de susto de Dick. –Y claro que seré tu novia.

-Bien… entonces dormiré tranquilo esta noche. ¿Cómo está tu dolor de cabeza?

-¿Dolor de cabeza? Con todo esto hasta ya olvidé el dolor de cabeza- Dijo riendo.

-Eso es bueno, ahora descansemos. Mañana es viernes, último día de la semana, y luego podremos disfrutar del fin de semana. Por el momento descansa- Le dijo Dick para luego darle un pequeño beso de buenas noches.

-Buenas noches, Dick, gracias por todo.

-Buenas noches, preciosa- Y diciendo esto se dirigió a su habitación. No podía dejar de pensar en lo que acababa de pasar…

**Muchas gracias a todos :3 espero que les haya gustado este capítulo también! Volveré con un nuevo capítulo en unos días n.n GRACIAS!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4: Nos volveremos a ver**

-Dentro de poco serán las vacaciones de verano. ¿Las pasarás con nosotros?- Le decía Rachel a Kory de camino a uno de sus últimos días de clases.

-Bueno, si no es molestia, puedo extender mi estadía.

-¡Sí! ¡Hazlo! Nuestros padres dijeron que nos llevarían a la playa este año, sería estupendo que también vinieras- Dijo Dick animado.

-¿Quieres seguir besándotela por unos meses más, cierto?- Exclamó Victor llegando detrás de ellos con Garfield, habían escuchado la conversación.

-Eso co… ¿cómo lo…? ¡Cállate!- Dijo Dick nervioso haciendo que todos se rieran, incluso Kory.

-Sólo se lo conté a Rachel, pero al parecer ya todos lo saben- Le dijo Kory a Dick en el oído pero él no emitió ninguna respuesta ya que había quedado tan rojo como un tomate. Pero al llegar a la escuela, Jason los estaba esperando.

-¡Eres un pésimo amigo!- Le dijo a Dick poniéndolo contra la pared.

-¿Qué estás diciendo?- Le respondió confundido.

-Desde que ella volvió dije que sería mía pero noooo… TÚ tenías que robármela- Todos estaban sorprendidos. Y más Kory, ¿entonces aquello no había sido una broma?

-¡Tu, Jason, eres un idiota! ¡Sólo te interesa utilizarla ahora que ves que tiene un lindo cuerpo! Yo siempre la respeté y la valoré más allá de lo que se veía por fuera.

-Oh, claro, pero tenías que esperar que yo diga que sería mía para que reacciones.

-No me importa lo que digas, Jason- Dijo Dick calmándose pero aún firme. –Está en ella la elección, yo no la obligué a nada. Kory… tú tienes la última palabra- Dijo mirándola, un poco nervioso por lo que ella fuera a decir.

-Yo ya te elegí a ti, tonto- Le dijo dulcemente tomándolo de la cara para luego darle un beso en los labios. Él se sorprendió, al igual que Jason.

-Te seré sincera, Jason- Dijo abrazando a Dick. –Él siempre me respetó y me valoró, tal como él te lo dijo y además… él es muy lindo y mucho más que tú.

-Bien, puedes tener un modelo de revista contigo pero quédate con el "respetuoso"- Dijo Jason burlándose.

-No me interesa lo que seas, me gusta Dick y no me avergüenzo para nada de ello.

-Como dije, váyanse, los feos se llevan bien- Pero los demás lo ignoraron por completo.

-¿Así que sí se gustan?- Dijo Victor, le encantaba hacer poner incómodos a los demás.

-¡Sí!- Dijo Kory decidida. –Cuando me volví a mi país hace un año me di cuenta que es Dick quien me gusta.

-Y tú… ¿qué dices?- Le dijo Garfield a Dick, siguiéndole el juego a Victor.

-Bueno… em…- Dick se estaba poniendo colorado. – Con respecto a Kory… ¡ella me gusta desde hace mucho!

-No es justo, si lo confesaste ya no podré extorsionarte- Dijo Rachel haciendo berrinche, y todos rieron.

-¿Y entonces qué dices, Kory, vendrás con nosotros a la playa?- Dijo Dick volviendo a animarse.

-Me encantaría, hablaré con mamá apenas volvamos a casa.

-Hola mamá- Dijo Kory hablando por teléfono con su madre. -¿Puedo quedarme un tiempo más?... ¿No?... Está bien, volveré en unos días entonces-. Pero al escuchar esto Dick tomó inmediatamente el teléfono.

-Señora, por favor deje a Kory pasar las vacaciones con nosotros, prometo que se la devolveremos tal como vino.

-_Ella tiene obligaciones que cumplir aquí._

-¡Pero son vacaciones! Por favor, Kory está casi llorando porque usted no la dejó quedarse.

-_Esa niña consentida… bien, pero que vuelva antes de comenzar las clases._

_-_¡Claro, no se preocupe por eso!- Y diciendo esto último colgó el teléfono. -¡Pasarás las vacaciones con nosotros!- Le dijo abrazando a Kory y besándola en la frente.

-¡Gracias! Tengo mucha suerte de estar con ustedes- Dijo con la sonrisa de oreja a oreja, acurrucándose en el pecho de Dick.

-Espero que estés lista para las mejores vacaciones- Dijo Rachel con una pequeña sonrisa, dándole una valija a Kory.

-¡Claro! Ahora mismo comenzaré a empacar.

-¿No es un poco pronto? Falta una semana.

-Lo siento, es que estoy muy entusiasmada- Dijo con una sonrisa, encogiéndose de hombros.

-¿Y tú no piensas contarles a mis padres?- Dijo Rachel dirigiéndose a Dick, haciendo alusión a su relación con Kory.

-Eso sería incómodo- Dijo Kory adelantándose a la respuesta de su novio.

-Claro que no, ellos son muy flexibles.

-Entonces… adelante.

-Espera, no haré nada que te haga sentir incómoda- Dijo Dick tomándola de las manos.

-Está bien, en serio, será mejor que lo sepan.

-¡Niños, ya llegamos!- Exclamó la señora al entrar.

-Tranquila- Le dijo Dick a Kory por lo bajo para luego darle un pequeño beso, y se dirigió hacia donde estaban ellos.

-Les trajimos regalos a los tres- Decía mientras detrás de ella venía el hombre de la casa, cargado de bolsas. –Después de todo ya es como si tuviéramos tres hijos.

-Mamá, estoy saliendo con Kory- Dijo secamente. Ellos se quedaron callados, muy sorprendidos, mientras las chicas escuchaban la conversación en silencio.

-¿Eso es cierto, Kory?- Dijo el papá de él, y ella solo asintió con la cabeza.

-¡Felicitaciones!- Exclamó la señora con un grito que hizo saltar de un susto a los demás presentes. -¿Y me darán un nieto?- Kory abrió los ojos sorprendida y Dick se puso rojo.

-Mamá no me avergüences.

-Lo siento, lo siento, es que me pone tan feliz que Dick salga con una chica tan buena. Su última relación no fue para nada agradable.

-Ma, ya cállate- Dijo Rachel al notar que estaba metiendo la pata.

-Bien… iré a dejar estas cosas a sus habitaciones y saldremos de nuevo- Y luego de esto volvieron a quedarse solos los tres.

-Perdón por no haber hablado de esto antes- Dijo Dick apenado ante la situación.

-No te preocupes, tu pasado pasó.

-Tú no te preocupes, te juro que desde que te conocí no volví siquiera a mirar a otra mujer.

-No te preocupes- Dijo Kory con una sonrisa tranquilizadora. –Mientas no tengas contacto con ella todo está bien.

-Claro que no, no te preocupes, nunca haré nada que te haga sentir mal- Le dijo abrazándola.

-Escucha, ¿y por qué terminaste con esa chica? Es sólo… me da curiosidad.

-Esa chica era una perra- Dijo Rachel entrometiéndose.

-Me engañó como cuatro veces pero es historia pasada, si no fuera por eso entonces ahora no podría estar contigo… y sí que me gusta estar contigo- Continuó Dick, abrazando más fuerte a Kory.

-Qué mal… ¿pero sabes algo? Yo nunca haré algo así. Te quiero, Dick.

-¿Me quieres? Pues yo te amo- Le dijo paralizándola.

-Qué lindos, esta chica sí que vale la pena, Richard- Le dijo su media hermana.

-Lo sé, me encantaría que esté aquí para siempre.

-Ay… por favor basta, van a hacerme sonrojar- Decía Kory sintiéndose halagada.

-Es lo menos que te mereces, eres muy buena persona- Decía Rachel mientras Dick sólo la miraba, enamorado.

-¿Les parece que comencemos a buscar la ropa que llevaremos a las vacaciones?- Habló Rachel nuevamente para luego salir a elegir sus ropas.

Los días pasaron, sus tan ansiadas vacaciones llegaron rápidamente y todos estaban muy emocionados.

-¿dormiremos los tres en una misma habitación?- Dijo Rachel, incómoda al ver que a pesar de ser una misma habitación estaba dividida en dos, en la cual en una parte había una cama de dos plazas y dividida por una pared sin puertas sino sólo un bonito marco, del otro lado había una cama simple.

-¿cómo nos organizaremos?- Dijo Dick como insinuando.

-Fácil- Dijo Rachel seria. –Kory y yo dormiremos juntas ya que ambas somos mujeres y tú del otro lado.

-¡Qué buena idea, hermanita!- Dijo estrangulándola suavemente a modo de bronca aunque sin causarle ningún daño.

-¿Cómo me queda?- Dijo Kory saliendo del baño con una bikini violeta y detalles en blanco.

-Súper- Dijo Dick asombrado, se podía apreciar aún mejor el cuerpo perfecto de su novia.

-Muy lindo, Kory, iré a ponerme el mío- Dijo Rachel quitando las manos de Dick de su cuello.

-Te queda genial, en serio, parece hecha para ti- Le dijo dándole una vuelta para poder mirarla mejor.

-Gracias, eres tan lindo.

-¡Tú lo eres!- Y Kory se rio aunque enseguida se puso seria.

-Escucha... ¿sabes que no me queda mucho tiempo aquí, verdad?

-Sí, por eso quiero disfrutar al máximo este último tiempo.

-¿Volveremos a vernos algún día?

-Si tú quieres yo estaría encantando.

-Y… ¿Me darás una buena despedida?

-Eso suena un poco…

-¿Me la darás o no?- Dijo Kory atrayéndolo hacia ella haciendo que choquen sus narices suavemente, sin dejarlo terminar su frase. Dick la miraba con deseo pero temía que ella no se estuviera refiriendo a eso, no quería emocionarse demasiado.

-S…Sí… Lo que quie…

-¿Qué tal me queda a mí?- Dijo Rachel interrumpiéndolos.

-¡Te ves tan linda!- Dijo Kory como si nada hubiese pasado. Él no podía entender cómo ella disimulaba tan bien siendo que él no podría ponerse de pie por unos minutos.

-¿Vamos?- Le dijo Rachel a Dick al ver que él se quedaba sentado mientras ellas iban a conocer el mar.

-Iré en un momento- Dijo Dick levemente sonrojado, lo que hizo que Rachel sospechara y se alejaran lentamente.

Después de unos minutos se levantó y se dispuso a pensar en otra cosa aunque no podía sacarse eso de la mente, caminó unos metros hasta donde estaban sus padres ya que las chicas estaban entretenidas nadando.

-Má, ¿te parece bien que esté con Kory?- Le preguntó el chico a su madre mientras veía a su novia feliz, jugando en el agua como una niña.

-Claro que me parece bien pero…

-¿pero?

-¿creen que podrán sostener una relación a distancia?

-Eso se verá, quiero disfrutar el momento.

-¡Dick! ¡Ven a nadar!- Dijo la voz de la sexy pelirroja. Él automáticamente pensó en el momento que habían pasado hacía solo unos minutos pero intentó disimular.

-Claro, ¡voy!- Dijo luego de unos segundos y se dirigió a donde estaban.

Después de todo el día allí, estaban exhaustos, se dirigieron a su habitación para darse un baño y bajar al comedor del hotel.

-Qué bonito lugar- Decía Kory mirando todo a su alrededor.

-Lo es, prometo llevarte a cenar sólo nosotros, sin ninguna que nos moleste- Le decía haciendo referencia a Rachel que se encontraba junto a ellos.

-¿Qué querrás luego? ¿Una habitación sólo para ustedes?- Decía haciendo que Dick volviera a recordar ese momento. ¿A qué se habría referido Kory? ¿Era realmente lo que él pensaba?

-No digas tonterías- Dijo por fin reaccionando. Rachel sólo rio, lo conocía demasiado y sabía que estaba tocando su punto débil.

Los días pasaron… tensos, entre Dick y Kory, ella se hacía cada vez más seductora con él, y a él le encantaba seguirle los juegos de seducción.

Había llegado el día prometido, Dick llevó a cenar a su novia a un lindo restaurante, se había despedido de sus padres con un "saldremos, llegaremos tarde" y nada más. Luego de cenar caminaron de la mano por la playa, y la sorpresa de la noche fue que Dick tenía reserva en un hotel aún mucho más lujoso pero sólo para ellos… al final la idea de Rachel no había sido tan mala. Los dos se bañaron por separado y se pusieron sus pijamas.

-Dick…- Dijo Kory triste, sentada en la cama que ambos compartirían esa noche, y con la mirada hacia abajo.

-¿Qué sucede?- Dijo abrazándola y dándole un beso en la mejilla.

-En solo unos días tendré que irme… ¿Volveremos a vernos?

-¡Claro que volveremos a vernos! No te pongas triste, te prometo que estaremos juntos siempre sin importar lo que pase… siempre serás la única para mí…

-Eso me alegra- Dijo sonriendo y con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Sabes que el año próximo ya comenzaré a trabajar, ¿verdad? Tengo trabajo asegurado y me iré a vivir solo, sin Rachels que molesten- Le dijo riendo por esto último. – ¿Te gustaría volver y quedarte… para siempre?

-¿Lo dices en serio?

-Por supuesto que sí, es lo que más quiero- Dijo haciendo que ella lo abrace más fuerte y suelte unas lágrimas de emoción.

-Eres tan perfecto- Dijo secándose la cara con sus manos.

-Kory… quiero ser tuyo- Dijo de repente, sorprendiendo a su chica.

-Tú… ¿alguien más ya te ha hecho suyo?- Dijo inocentemente, con intriga. Él soltó una leve risita.

-Aunque me arrepienta, he tenido sexo antes… pero nunca hice el amor- Dijo acercando su cara a la de su novia y acariciándole la espalda.

-Dick, yo nunca…- Y antes de poder terminar la frase, se encontró con que los labios de él estaban en los suyos. Sus lenguas degustaban el sabor del otro y sus manos se iban haciendo cada vez más traviesas.

Luego de un par de horas de amor y lujuria se recostaron uno al lado del otro, agotados.

-Dick- Dijo mirándolo tiernamente, él también la miró. –Gracias por darme tanta seguridad, será un año difícil sin ti, pero sé que valdrá la pena porque luego vendrá lo mejor.

-Y gracias por llegar a mi vida. ¡Bendito el día en que te enviaron a mi casa!

-Qué lindo eres… bueno, creo que necesito dormir. Buenas noches- Dijo dándole un dulce beso en los labios el cual fue correspondido, y acurrucándose en su pecho.

-Buenas noches Kory- Dijo acariciándole el cabello. –Dulces sueños.

Luego de esto, ambos tuvieron que sufrir la interrogación incómoda de Rachel, quien supo lo ocurrido por deducción haciendo poner incómodos a los protagonistas de dicho acto. Luego volvieron a su ciudad, y pocos días después Kory regresó a su hogar. A pesar de la despedida, estaban felices de saber que volvería. Ya no se despidieron con lágrimas sino con sonrisas. Dick estaba preparado ya para el año próximo, su meta siguiente sería comprometerse con ella apenas vuelva. Sería un secreto que debería guardar hasta cierto tiempo, pero estaba seguro que sería bueno, estaba decidido. Esta vez ella no iba a volver a irse.

_**Fin**_

* * *

**Bueno, tuve que apurar un poco el final :C quiero pedir disculpas, pero mi compu y yo tenemos problemas xD muchísimas gracias por su paciencia, por el aliento y por su buena onda :3 si tienen críticas de cualquier tipo por favor déjenlas en un review y las voy a tener en cuenta para mi próximo fic. Gracias de nuevo, gracias por todo n.n**

**PD: ¿no esperaban un fic mío que no tenga algo pervertido, verdad? xD**


End file.
